Demented
by xxYourLipsOnMINExx
Summary: Hermione is coming back to Hogwarts for her last year. She is obviously Head Girl, but her boyfriend's enemy is Head Boy. But what makes this plot thicken is that she must share a room with him for the whole year.
1. Permanently Changed

**Chapter 1: Permanently Changed...**

Hermione awoke from her sleep. She scratched her head and looked at her watch. It was 5:45am, and it was also the first day of another school year at Hogwarts. Hermione groaned and grabbed her underwear and a bra and she marched to her bathroom. As she walked in her bathroom, she took off her fuzzy slippers, along with her black camisole top and her plaid pajama bottoms. She walked into the shower, and turned on the water. She squeaked as the boiling water, touched her skin. After a few minutes of constant pouring, washing, rinsing, rubbing, soaking and drying, Hermione left the bathroom. She returned to her room looking flushed, and put on her Hogwarts uniform, a plain white blouse, a grey miniskirt, and a red and gold striped necktie.

She grabbed her black book bag, and filled it with all sorts of books, her make-up case, and articles of clothing to keep her warm from the weather, rolls of parchment and other typical school things.

Hermione looked in the mirror and stared at the reflection of her face. She looked entirely different than last year; her hair was raven-black, just like Harry's and her eyes lined with eyeliner. She put on some silver earrings in the shape of a guitar. She then opened the top drawer of her dresser and put on a necklace, given to her by Harry, two years ago, since they were dating.

Hermione grabbed her wrist towel, it had been a fad to wear these, and Hermione's had the word Demented on them, in honour of her band. Hermione placed all her things in her parents' car. She sat on the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple and devoured it hungrily. She knocked on her parents' room, and told her father that she was ready. She ran from the house and entered the front seat of the car and waited for her father to come. Hermione put on her Head Girl badge on her sweater and buckled her seatbelt.

"Good morning, my Cheshire cat." greeted Hermione's father.

"Don't call me that!" blushed Hermione as her father started the car. Hermione looked outside, at the houses, with their blinds still shut, and the sun still young. Hermione's excitement faded to absolute boredom, after fifteen minutes.

Hermione fell asleep, and was awakened by her father, who was vigorously shaking her. Hermione kissed him goodbye, grabbed her things and put them in a trolley, and struggled to find the barrier for the platform. She entered the barrier, and fixed her hair into a spiky bun, as she ran to find Harry and Ron. She found them and sat down casually at beside them, at the waiting area benches.

"Hey Harry!" greeted Hermione.

"Hermione? Is that you?" answered a shocked Harry.

"Yeah, it's me." giggled Hermione, with a quizzical look, as she grabbed a bean from Ron's sack.

"What have you done?" hissed Ron.

"Uhm...It's my hair, I can do anything with my hair." reminded Hermione.

A familiar walked closely to them. It was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King. Hermione smiled at Ron, he dropped his sack of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

"Weasley? Potter? Who's this?" demanded Draco, pointing his finger at Hermione.

"Ahem" coughed Hermione, "My name's Hermione Granger, or if you prefer, filthy Mudblood."

Draco cocked one eyebrow slightly, and then he said, "Nice hair." as he walked away, with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle trailing off behind him. Hermione smiled as soon as he turned around.

"Hermione, are you going to sit with us?" asked Harry, still frowning, at what Draco said.

"Sorry, Harry, I can't. I've got to sit at the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment. I'll see you later, I promise." smiled Hermione, as she walked to the train.

Hermione found herself in one compartment, surrounded by one familiar face: Draco Malfoy. Hermione shrugged like it was something natural. But it was. She was a goody-good, who was smart, and he had an ego-maniac father, who would do anything to improve the Malfoy Heritage.

The ride remained silent, Hermione was listening to her cd player, and Draco was writing on a roll of parchment. She smiled to herself as she fell asleep, leaving Draco alone in the darkness.

Hermione awoke as the train bolted to a stop. Draco sat down on the floor, and motioned for Hermione to sit down quietly. Hermione sat down from across him.

"Ask me five questions, and then I'll ask you five." instructed Draco.

"Um...Okay... Do you like Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"No...I don't like her." hesitated Draco, "...Have you done _it_ with Harry?"

"I... Uh... No!" snapped Hermione. Hermione remembered what had happened when she was with Harry. It was Ron's birthday party, she and Harry has too many butterbeers, way too much. She snapped out of her reminiscing and went back to her question. "Argh. Anyways, did you mean what you said earlier, about my hair?"

"Yeah, you look beautiful, Granger-"

"You're just saying that to please me."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine, believe what you want. Anyways..." paused Draco, "Would you mind, if I had an attempt to ki-"

Hermione turned around and she saw Harry and Ron, frowning. Draco stood back up and grimaced at them. She waved at Draco, mouthing that she would see him later and walked off.

"What was going on in there?" worried Harry, well actually to Hermione he looked more of infuriated that worried.

"Nothing. We were just talking." replied Hermione quickly, well, maybe too quickly.

"About what?" demanded Ron.

"Look, Ron, shut up! Both of you are so paranoid, I'm not an idiot you know?" drawled Hermione angrily. And then she left...

Hermione entered the Great Hall like any other student. The Head Boy and Head Girl were to stand on the platform. Gryffindor and Slytherin cheered for their representatives.

"SILENCE!" ordered Professor Dumbledore.

"We have an announcement to make." said Professor McGonagall, as she tapped her goblet with her wand.

"Yes, indeed. The Ministry of Magic has created a new rule that the Head Boy and Head Girl must stay in one room together. The same rule goes to Prefects." said Professor Dumbledore, as calmly as possible.

"WHAT?" echoed the whole room. Hermione covered her mouth with hands, and let out a gasp.

"So, the Slytherin Head Boy shall be sharing a room with the Gryffindor Head Girl, the same goes for Slytherin's male prefect and Gryffindor's female prefect." announced Professor McGonagall.

"No! It can't possibly..." gasped Harry from the table.

"It can't! T-T-That means H-Hermione is-" stuttered Ron.

"Hermione is sharing a room with Malfoy..." finished Harry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Pansy, as she fainted into Goyle's arms.

The Head Boy, Head Girl and Prefects were told to return to their Class Tables, to watch the Sorting Ceremony. Hermione sat walked back to the Gryffindor Table, she was confused. Her mind kept telling her to pick either _Harry or Draco. _She stared at Harry; his face cheerful, since anything was better than living at the Dursleys. His hair was black like a raven's feathers, spiky, not styled though, it never went down_. He looks a lot like James, thought Hermione in her mind silently._ He put his arm around her shoulder, Hermione hung on to the feeling of his arm around her.

Hermione stared at the Slytherin Table. Draco Malfoy was also staring right back at her, his eyes staring right back at her own. Hermione could've sworn she was drowning in the grey, swirling pools in his eyes. She stared at his face, pale, accompanied with grey eyes and a pointy chin. His face was accented with his hair, platinum blonde, styled similarly like Harry's. Hermione looked away from the table, and paid more attention to the ceremony.

The feast ended at about half-past nine. Hermione walked the other Gryffindor students to the common room.

"Hello Fat Lady." greeted Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione, Congratulations on making Head Girl! Password?" replied the Fat Lady.

"Now remember your password, students. It's Moonlit Monkshood." announced Hermione to the other Gryffindor students. The portrait swung open and the students entered the Common Room. Hermione kissed Harry goodbye, and said a quick goodnight to Ron. She was about to leave, when she saw Seamus, running up the staircase.

"Bye Seamus!" called out Hermione, since he was the last student to enter the Common Room.

"Yeah, bye, and good luck with Malfoy!" laughed Seamus.

"Yeah... Um...Seamus, can I ask you a question?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Of course..." replied Seamus, turning around to face Hermione.

"Well, you might want to sit down..." suggested Hermione, as she grabbed Seamus' hand and they sat down near the staircase.

"Hermione is this about a love-" stopped Seamus, after he saw Hermione look down.

"Well..." muttered Hermione.

"But what about Harry?" paused Seamus, "Hermione, he loves you, everyone knows that..."

"But Malfoy...Malfoy...How can I even start with Malfoy?" sputtered out Hermione.

"He almost kissed you didn't he?" asked Seamus.

W-W-What?" stuttered Hermione, with wide eyes. "You think that he was about to..." Hermione couldn't say the words.

"Yes, I think he was about to kiss you." answered Seamus, "What happened in the train anyway?" Hermione sat down on the floor and Seamus joined her.

"Well... Um... He was saying something but then Harry and Ron came."

"Ah."

"I feel guilty, you know..."

"Guilt... It _is_ normal; we all feel it for different reasons." answered Seamus.

"Yeah..." replied Hermione.

"I feel so guilty... I feel evil... A liar... A cheat... A-"

"Stop it." said Seamus firmly, "If you think that you'd be happier without Harry, Hermione, then it's the right thing to do."

"Thank you." answered Hermione, smiling a watery smile.

"No problem... You can talk to me anytime..."

"I should get going." ended Hermione. But before she left, she kissed Seamus on the cheek.

"Ahem..." coughed Seamus, "What was that for?" he continued, glowing brightly.

"For being a great friend..." said Hermione, smiling as she went up the stairwell.


	2. I Don't Regret Anything

**Chapter 2: I Don't Regret Anything...**

Hermione found herself at her new Common Room, located on the sixth floor. She stared at the witch in the portrait, who gave her the most unfriendly look. She raised her eyebrows.

"Mudblood, aren't you?" asked the witch.

"Yeah... So?" replied Hermione, who was becoming more irritated, since she desperately wanted to get inside, to sleep.

"Ugh... If I was Dumbledore, I'd have you lot banished from here." sneered the witch, with an unpleasant voice.

"Well, you aren't Dumbledore, are you? So if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep tonight. Serpenzortia Illusion." quipped Hermione angrily.

"No, I'm not, I'm not daft you know, I'm not as daft as you. If I wasn't in this stupid portrait, I'd hex you." bellowed the witch with a high-pitch voice, as her portrait swung open. Hermione covered her ears, as the witch went on and on about banishing Mudbloods from Hogwarts. Hermione grunted as she walked into the Common Room. He was sitting on the floor, writing something on a small piece of parchment.

"Hi." greeted Hermione.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." replied Draco, still writing on the parchment.

"How could you not hear me come in, by the sound of that witch's horrid voice." insisted Hermione. Draco laughed.

"Oh, all right, I heard you come in." scowled Draco. "So do you mind if we continue our little questionnaire earlier?" he asked.

"Why not?" answered Hermione, as she sat down. "So whose turn was it last, before Harry and Ron came." she continued.

"Hmmmm... I believe it was mine." answered Draco. "So let me continue, would you mind if I kissed you?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, she was never confronted with such a question. She wanted to say yes, but Harry, she was still Harry's girlfriend, or at least maybe she was. _He never lets me have any fun, thought Hermione._

"Well, it depends, are you a good kisser?" joked Hermione.

"I guess..." answered Draco. Hermione nodded and Draco walked over to her. He kissed her softly, gently. His lips went on hers, Hermione had never felt such a sensation whilst kissing someone, it felt so unique, it made her feel special, it made her feel beautiful.

"W-W-Wow." was all Hermione managed to say.

"You're not too bad yourself, it's your turn." complimented Draco.

"Hmmmm... Are you... Are you using me just to get back at Harry or Ron?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"No. I really like you, I really do." assured Draco. "Ummm... Did you enjoy that kiss?" he asked.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah." She hesitated for a moment, tugging a strand of her hair, "... Why are you doing this?"

Draco stared at her eyes, her dark lined eyes, and they looked hypnotizing. "I don't know, you're so different now."

Hermione smiled, "I am aren't I?"

"Yeah." paused Draco, "Anyways, are you tired?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked." yawned Hermione. "I don't mean that as an insult, mind you." she answered quickly. Draco grinned. He walked over to her and kissed her gently, she almost fell towards him in an effort to just make the kiss deeper. Hermione smiled to herself and looked down.

"Goodnight." he said as he walked to his room, leaving Hermione to swoon about him...

Hermione touched her swollen lips as she arrived inside her room. She couldn't keep smiling for some strange reason. _Love, it does the strangest things to you, said Hermione mentally. _Hermione took off her clothes and her shoes, and let down her hair and grabbed a large trunk to sleep in. Hermione crept into bed, and stared at the ceiling, it was so white. So clean, almost like hospital walls.

Draco smiled at the ceiling above him. He had kissed Hermione Granger, but why? Draco had that question puzzling him. Was it because of her beautiful brown, almond shaped eyes? The way her now, dark hair, enchanted him? Or the mere fact that she was an excellent kisser? Draco Malfoy was confused, how could he be in love with Hermione Granger? It was practically impossible, and how could he be addicted to her? He loathed her, yet he loved her. But wait. Love? He loved Hermione? Was he in love?

Hermione awoke the next morning, by the sound of her radio alarm clock, given to her by her best muggle mate, Jasmine. It played the theme song to her favorite show, One Tree Hill, by an American rock singer, Gavin DeGraw. Hermione pressed the snooze button, and walked to bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

Hermione took off her clothes and stepped into the shower, she turned on the water. Hermione scrubbed, washed, rinsed, poured and dried as usual. Hermione reached out her arm, expecting a towel to be there, but unfortunately, there was no towel reachable. Hermione groaned silently. Hermione stepped out of the shower, and was about to run softly to her room, when a hand touched her shoulder. Hermione turned around, forgetting that she was naked. Hermione gasped when she saw who it was. She ran to back to the shower, butt-naked and covered herself with the shower curtain. Draco smiled and handed her his towel. Hermione stepped out and wrapped herself, in towel, which smelled ever so pleasant.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Hermione.

"I was going to ask you something." protested Draco.

"Well, what is it?" asked Hermione wrapping the towel, tightly, around her small form.

"I was just going to ask you...Umm... Did you enjoy last night?" asked Draco.

"That was the best kiss I ever had... Thank you... And here's your towel." smiled Hermione as she turned to walk away.

"No." stopped Draco, Hermione turned around to face him again. "You can have it."

"Hey, it's your towel-"

"Hermione, it's just a towel." laughed Draco.

"Thank you." smiled Hermione as she left the bathroom.

Hermione put on her bra, her underwear and her uniform. She took out several items from her black book bag, now inside was only, her cd player, a few mix cds, her make up kit, books, her wand, a quill and a bottle of ink, pads, parchment and some apparels to keep her warm. Hermione put on her robes, along with her Head Girl badge pinned on the front, and put on her black stockings, along with her calf-length boots. Hermione had become more interested in make up like normal, muggle girls. So, she put on her usual make-up, black eyeliner, loose powder and lipstick. She walked out of her room, with her boots clicking on the cold marble floor with every step.

As Hermione walked out of the common room, the hallways were absolutely dark. She couldn't see, so she pulled out her wand, from her bag and whispered: Lumos! Light blasted from her wand, filling her path with light, Hermione was careful to point downwards, so that the portraits wouldn't be awakened. Hermione walked down the stairs, when a voice behind her suddenly said: Good morning, Hermione.

Hermione turned around in surprise, but it was only the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Headless Nick.

"Oh, good morning, Sir Headless Nick," greeted Hermione.

Hermione ran to the Dining Hall, it was dimly lit; Hermione opened the door slightly ajar, and peered into the Hall. Elves were preparing for the breakfast, Hermione glanced at her watch, and saw that it was only 6:30; breakfast was going to be served at 6:45, since classes started at 7:00. Hermione closed the door and sat on the cold floor. She placed her hands on the floor and leaned her head on the wall. Something furry suddenly ran over her hand, Hermione shone her wand upon it. It was a large furry spider, the size of her fist. Hermione wasn't afraid of spiders, Ron was, and Hermione chuckled and whispered: Arania Exumai. The spider was thrown back to the staircase. Hermione laughed as the memory of Harry telling her about him and Ron, in the Forbidden Forest, with Aragog.

"Ohhhhhh...That feels good..." whined a familiar voice from the darkness.

Hermione stood up, and walked to a corner where she thought she saw something move. She pointed her wand at the floor and saw two pairs of feet, one in pointed black shoes, and the other in worn-out trainers. Hermione's wand went higher, and emerald green robes were on the two bodies. She pointed her wand to what was she guessed, their faces. It was Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle, snogging each other.

"Having a nice time?" smirked Hermione.

"Um...I...Uh...I was...Um..." mumbled Goyle.

"What do you want filthy mudblood?" said Pansy rudely. Hermione could see six hickeys dotting her neck.

"Well then, that's 15 points for talking to a Head Girl in a vulgar way, and 20, for snogging in the hallways, not during school hours..." said Hermione firmly.

"But that's not fair!" whined Pansy and Goyle.

"Oh but wait, and priceless for Draco Malfoy, to find out that his bodyguard has been snogging his so-called...um...girlfriend..." replied Hermione flatly.

"That won't be necessary, Hermione." replied Draco, from behind the three of them.

Pansy and Goyle gasped, Hermione just stared at Draco with a vague expression, but inside, she was laughing, each laugh dripping with evil.

"I can't believe you Goyle, snogging about with Pansy!" scolded Draco.

"I...Uh...Um..." replied Goyle, blushing madly.

"And Pansy! You of all people! Aren't I enough for you? Blaise was right, you are a cheap slag!" scolded Draco.

"I'M SORRY DRAKKKIE! TAKE ME BACK PLEASE!" cried Pansy in the darkness.

"Oh well then, that means I have no date for the party tonight..." answered Draco.

"What party?" asked Hermione out of the blue.

"The year seven party, you know the one with no teachers and ghosts?" answered Pansy.

"Oh." replied Hermione, feeling excited.

"So...Hermione we better get going, to breakfast." answered Draco.

"Yeah, let's go." said Hermione, leaving Pansy and Goyle, dazed and confused.

"The party's tonight, I guess I'll see you then," said Draco, before he went to the Slytherin Table.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor Table and sat down next to Harry and Ron. Harry put his arm around her as she picked up a piece of toast. Hermione smiled and began eating.

"Mione', did you hear about the party tonight?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, um...Pansy Parkinson, she told me." replied Hermione.

"Parkinson? Mione', just because you're rooming with the Slytherin King, it doesn't mean you're changing are you?" asked Harry nervously.

"Of course not." answered Hermione, as she ruffled his hair.

"Mione, um...I want to tell you something." said Harry.

"Yeah?" mumbled Hermione, with her mouth full of toast.

"Is it okay if I go to the dance with someone else?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "So we're just friends, now?"

"Well, I was planning to ask Cho, I mean I still fancy her." said Harry.

"And I like Lavender Brown and she _is_ friends with Cho." replied Ron.

"So what's your point?" spat out Hermione and Harry, with a voice with a very sharp tone.

"Well, I want to ask her out and like...I was going to double date with Harry." grinned Ron, as Harry grew a smile and Hermione grew slightly red.

"Whatever." ignored Hermione.

Hermione ran from the Dining Hall, filled with anger. She stopped near the door and took out her cd player and filled it with a mix cd. Hermione had a stern expression on her face as she put the CD player back in her bag, yet kept the earphones in her ears. Hermione ran as fast as she could, she wanted to be early to arrive to Defense against the Dark Arts. This year's teacher was Mad-Eye Moody. Again. Hermione was about to turn to the right when someone bumped into her, extremely hard.

"GOD! What is your problem?" screamed Hermione.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." answered Draco.

"It doesn't matter" replied Hermione as she began to walk off, flipping her hair.

"Wait!" called out Draco as Hermione began to walk away.

"What?" whined Hermione.

"Come on!" said Draco as he pulled her away again in secret.

Hermione groaned and let Malfoy drag her to some "so-called" secret location. Hermione smoothened out her skirt when the got to the "secret" place. Hermione turned around and looked to see if anyone was seeing them together. The coast was unfortunately, not clear. Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan were talking to each other, Parvati had this flirty look on her face. Hermione figured Seamus was going to ask Parvati to the dance, Hermione knew, by the strangeness of the tones of their voices. Hermione shrugged and turned back to Draco.

"What it is it?" questioned Hermione.

"I was going to ask you if you want to go to the dance." replied Draco.

"Together?" grinned Hermione.

"Yeah..." said Draco.

"Okay...But we don't go there together..." reasoned Hermione.

"Fine, I'll see you there..." smiled Draco coolly.

"Later then... Slytherin King..." replied Hermione, with a flirty look.

Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione. He couldn't wait for the dance, but classes would have to do for now...


	3. Exchanging Feelings

**Chapter 3: Exchanging Feelings...**

Classes were usually a bore. At least they ended at a certain point at each day. It was dinner time, 7:30 pm as usual. Hermione was brimming with excitement as she ate. Unfortunately though, she was to lie to her to best friends. She stared at her food and stared at Harry and Ron, they looked so happy, so excited about their double dates. Hermione was tense, wobbling with fear, nervousness and excitement.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, "Are you alight? You seem tense."

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine!" implied Hermione, again lying to her so-called boyfriend.

"Hermione, you don't seem fine. You do know you can tag along with Harry, Cho, Lavender and I." reassured Ron, but this just resulted in Hermione rolling her eyes, and cursing Ron quietly, because of his unsupportive attitude.

"Whatever..." uttered Hermione, "I'm going to go upstairs take a shower and change."

Hermione ran from the table, her boots clicking on the floor. Hermione sighed as she reached the moving staircases, she was still scared. How would Harry and Ron react to Hermione and Draco going to the dance together, how would they even act about when they kissed? Twice. Hermione soon arrived to the Head Boy and Head Girl Common Room. The witch in the portrait gave her a disapproving stare.

"Password?" she sighed, the routine was getting old.

"Serpenzortia Illusion." grimaced Hermione.

Hermione entered the Common Room, and ran into the bathroom, carrying her undergarments and a towel, so that Draco Malfoy wouldn't have to see her _uncovered_ self. Hermione entered the shower and left the shower as usual. Hermione entered her room, with her towel wrapped around her head, her black underwear and her black brassiere on. She opened her trunk and rummaged around for a certain outfit. She found it. It was and elegant black bustier dress. Hermione put it on, feeling the soft, cold material touch her skin. Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection.

Hermione put on her some silver eye shadow to compliment her lined eyes, and a clear pink shimmer gloss. Hermione put her hair into a fancy up do. She walked out of her room, with some elegant black, strappy shoes on her feet. Hermione was walking out of the Common Room when she ran into Seamus who was talking to Parvati, the pair was already dressed. Seamus was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, except his tie was loose and his shirt wasn't tucked in. Hermione grinned at him.

"OH MERLIN! HERMIONE!" squealed Parvati in surprise.

"Hi! Wow, you look ever so glamorous!" greeted Hermione. Parvati was wearing a long, flowing red dress, which fitted in the right places. Parvati gleamed.

"Hey Seamus!" greeted Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione, you look beautiful." laughed Seamus.

"Thanks Seamus, anyways... Hmmmmm...Do you mind if I go down to the party with you. I'd really like some company." said Hermione, with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, sure!" exclaimed Parvati and Seamus.

Hermione walked down with the couple to the Dining Hall. They entered the Hall and Hermione was overwhelmed at the sight. It was dark and all the tables were gone, in the center was a large couch, which was ever so long. There were floating candles; it had a slight likeness to Madame Rosmerta's. There were dozens of couple snogging, and tons of delicious sweets, coffee, tea and etc. Hermione grabbed a pint of butterbeer, and sipped a little. She stared at the crowd. They were dancing wildly to the Weird Sisters. Hermione hated the Weird Sisters. But her eyes shifted to the doors, she saw Draco Malfoy enter the Hall. He looked breathtakingly hot. He was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants. Pansy Parkinson was behind him wearing a periwinkle coloured dress that had grotesque puffy sleeves. Hermione winced at the sight of her in the outfit.

Hermione was getting awfully bored. She was absolutely frustrated that the dance was so, so, 5th year. She groaned and was about to leave the room when Seamus called out, "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

Hermione walked to the other students with her arms crossed at her chest. She sat down next to Harry grimly and placed her bag next to her.

"So...We're going to start with the ladies. Who wants to go first?" asked Seamus, it seemed like the butterbeer had loosened him up.

"I'll go!" cried Parvati, full of excitement.

"Okay, I'll ask!" replied Padma.

"So, Parvati...Truth or Dare?" asked Padma with a sinister expression.

"Truth!" answered Parvati.

"Okay...Do you fancy Seamus? Like really fancy?" asked Padma, Seamus' ears went red and Parvati blushed.

"Hmmm... Tough, this one... OF COURSE I DO!" squealed Parvati, grinning.

"Okay, Um...Hannah Abbott, Truth or Dare?" asked Parvati.

"Um...Dare." replied Hannah.

"Okay, tough this one... I dare you to on flash us." said Parvati.

"WHAT!" shot back Hannah turning red. She hesitated, she obviously didn't want her reputation to be ruined, so she made her decision. "Oh alright!" and then she lifted up her shirt and out it back down immediately. All the guys cheered, making Hannah blush even more.

The Truth asking and Dare ordering went on and on until it finally reached Hermione. Millicent Bullstrode was asking her.

"Mudblood, Truth or Dare?" asked Millicent with her annoying, shrilly voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then said, "Dare!"

"I dare you... To snog Draco." ordered Millicent with a victorious smile. Pansy Parkinson went blank, her expression was frozen.

"Ummmmm... Okay..." said Hermione calmly, with another one of her flirty looks, yet shrugging casually so that no one would see that this was what she had been waiting for, for her whole life. Draco smiled at her.

Hermione walked over to Draco, faking a face. All the guys in the room stared her, their mouths watering. She sat on his lap, and was about to muss his hair but Draco lunged into her lips. Hermione kissed back, closing her eyes as she savoured the moment. Pansy Parkinson, however, wound up in Goyle's arms again, due to fainting. Hermione kissed back, he was such a passionate kisser. She would have imagined Draco being a rough kisser, but he wasn't, Harry was a rough kisser. And Ron. Well... Ron was a slobbery kisser. Hermione smiled sweetly. She was enjoying it, until a shadow was above her.

Hermione looked up and it turned out to be two shadows. It was Ron and Harry, frowning.

"Ahem!" coughed Harry loudly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm..." mumbled Hermione.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" yelled Ron.

"WHAT!" cried Hermione, pulling away from Draco.

"Uh...Hermione you've been snogging Draco for 10 minutes," replied Harry.

"So? What's your point? Clearly, Draco and I are enjoying this, so...LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Hermione with a cold stare.

"I can't even believe you said that! We're you're friends, it's for your own good." answered back Ron.

"You know what? I'm surprised you're not snogging Cho, she looks quite lonely." snorted Hermione. Harry grew red.

"Don't you go talking about Cho like that, at least she's not a slag like you!" barked Harry. Hermione could feel herself growing even angrier. Hermione could feel tears coming down her eyes, she wiped them defensively and got up from under Draco.

"HERMIONE!" called out Draco. But it was too late, Hermione was already halfway to the Common Room, with her eyes brimming with tears.

Hermione reached the Common Room, furiously rubbing her eyes. She muttered the password and screamed with anger.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" screamed Hermione out loud.

Hermione sighed deeply and sat on the couch. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Truth be told, she liked the kiss, she loved it. It was better than Harry and Ron combined. Hermione was sobbing hard, hard sobs, she was crying tears of love, tears of passion, tears of betrayal, tears of anger...Tears for Draco Malfoy. Hermione felt arms hugging her; she felt a body next to her. She hugged it back, she looked up at and it was Draco. She hugged back.

"I can't take it anymore, I just can't." sobbed Hermione.

"It doesn't matter, Granger, they can't control you, you know." reassured Draco.

"I know but...They're my best friends, they don't even know we have kissed before." blurted out Hermione.

"I doubt they'll even care Hermione, considering we just had a snogging session for 10 minutes," joked Draco.

"I love you..." whispered Hermione into Draco's ear. Hermione wondered if that was the right thing to say. But Draco answered with a four-letter word that would change her life.

"I love you, too..." whispered Draco in reply, in hers.

The pair cuddled each other on the couch. They began to kiss each other again, kissing each other to sleep. Draco embraced her tightly. She fell softly asleep on Draco Malfoy's chest, wearing his shirt and wishing this night would never end...

Hermione awoke in the morning, the sun shone dimly from the curtains. Hermione smiled, she stood up, and was shocked.

"What am I doing here?" murmured Hermione.

Hermione ran from the main Common Room and ran into her room. She saw her untouched bed; she walked into the bathroom and saw Draco brushing his teeth, with only his boxers on. Hermione blushed pink.

"Hi." greeted Hermione. Draco turned around and smiled. Hermione scratched her head, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hi." replied Draco. Hermione smiled.

"What did we do last night? Well, wait...Did we even do anything?" asked Hermione with wide eyes.

"Well...We had a boring party. We decided to play Truth or Dare, so then...Well, Millicent Bullstrode dared you to snog me. And, you did, for a whole ten minutes. Sadly, it ended because Potter and Weasley threw a fit, and so did you. I ran to the Common Room, and found you sobbing hysterically, and I think I cheered you up. We snogged some more, and then we both fell asleep." grinned Draco.

"That's it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah." said Draco, staring at her body.

"Oh, Hermione, can I have my shirt back?" asked Draco, with a smile.

"What sh-" replied Hermione, until she stopped. She looked down at what she was wearing; it was a silk green shirt. Hermione was about to take it off, but before she did she touched her back to check if her panties and bra were still on. Hermione unbuttoned the shirt. She handed it to Draco and grabbed her shirt, skirt, robes and tie from her door. Draco stared at her, like any other boy, since she was only in her undergarments.

"Hey...Um...I'm going to...Um...Go outside and meet you in the main Common Room." stammered Draco.

"Yeah, sure...See you there..." replied Hermione with another of her quizzical looks.

Hermione smiled as he left and got dressed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Hermione stared in the mirror and saw her face. No make-up. Hermione did not like what she saw, her lips were very swollen and her eyes had circles underneath. Hermione scowled, and grabbed some black eyeliner from the small countertop under the mirror over the sink. She walked out of the bathroom with her books in her hand and her boots on. She stuffed her books into her bag and saw Draco smiling at her.

"Erm...Why are you smiling?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing...Do you want to go down there, I mean together?" asked Draco.

"Um...I don't see why not." replied Hermione cheerfully.

"But wait" answered back Draco.

"What?" asked Hermione, looking back at him.

"This is for you..." replied Draco, handing back Hermione a necklace. Hermione stared at it and admired it. It was a white gold chain with a sapphire stone pendant. Hermione put it on her neck and then took off the chain Harry gave her. She clutched it in her hand tightly.

"Thank you so much, I love it." said Hermione with a sweet smile, giving Draco a gentle kiss.

The pair walked out from the Common Room, not hand in hand, but casually, like nothing was going on. Hermione had a casual expression and so did Draco. Hermione walked down the stairs, talking with each other about last night. They both entered the Dining Hall and Draco stared into her eyes and kissed her cheek and waved at her before he left to go to his table. Hermione smiled back and waved and walked off to the Gryffindor table, looking ever so giddy. Hermione sat down with Seamus and Parvati.

"Hi Hermione." greeted Seamus and Parvati.

"Hi." replied Hermione dreamily.

"So, what happened with Draco?" asked Seamus, as though he didn't know anything.

"Oh...Um...So you guys don't mind?" asked Hermione.

"Not really, I mean I will mind if he treats you badly... But that's not what's happening..." replied Parvati.

"Well, I think I'm falling for him..." answered Hermione.

"Wow." replied Seamus breathlessly.

"He's so nice, he cheered me up last night." replied Hermione with a sweet smile.

"How sweet!" answered back Parvati dreamily.

"I know, and look what he gave me!" squealed Hermione, gesturing at the necklace on her neck.

"OH MY! TAKE IT OFF AND LET US SEE!" squealed Parvati. Hermione took off the necklace and placed it in Parvati's shaking hands. She and Seamus looked at it. Finally, Seamus handed it back quickly.

"What's wrong Seamus?" asked Hermione, as she put the necklace back.

"I hate to break it up, but...Ron and Harry are coming over and they don't look happy..." murmured Seamus. Hermione and Parvati looked up and Harry and Ron sat down next to Parvati, right in front of Hermione. Parvati shifted in her spot, and asked Seamus if they could switch. Seamus agreed and switched.

"Why good morning, are you here to apologize or are you here to tell me that I am a filthy little mudblood?" asked Hermione with a large grimace plastered on her face.

"No." replied Harry with a grunt.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"I AM NOT OKAY AND- " screamed Ron.

"I WAS TALKING TO HARRY!" barked Hermione. Ron grew red, as though Hermione had just slapped him.

"I'm not..." answered Harry, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione in a comforting tone.

"How could you snog Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"It was a dare, I enjoyed it, it was brilliant, but Harry you have Cho." answered Hermione.

"But I'm not with her." replied Harry.

"You haven't treated me fairly and I-"

"What's that on your neck?" interrupted Harry.

"It's a gift." said Hermione.

"Oh... So now you're together, aren't you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know... Look, I thought last night we settled this." answered Hermione with her voice rising.

"Clearly you were drunk." relied Ron.

"SHUT UP RON!" screamed Hermione.

"I ended it, its over." concluded Hermione, giving the necklace Harry gave her, inside his hands.

Hermione could hear Parvati crying, Seamus was doing his best to console her. Hermione stared back at Harry, and he was staring back at her. His bottle-green eyes soaked in tears were saying: "How could you... Please... I love you..." Hermione was no longer the spunky goody-two-shoes; she was the lying, deceiving, cheating Hermione. And it wasn't who she wanted to be...


	4. Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter

**Chapter 4: Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter...**

Hermione ran to transfiguration. She was always rushing these days along with everybody else, since they were starting N.E.W.T.s this year. Hermione entered the classroom and found an empty seat. The classroom was deserted; the only people there were Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, you look slightly troubled." said Professor McGonagall, out of the silence. Hermione's head shot up as she spoke.

"Yes Professor, I actually am." replied Hermione.

"Between us ladies, may I ask what it is that is troubling you?" asked the Professor.

"Well... It's very complicated." sighed Hermione.

"Oh, Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well... You wouldn't understand." replied Hermione wistfully.

"Miss Granger, I am a woman, who you are sure of, has fallen in love..." replied Professor McGonagall.

"Oh... I forgot about that." said Hermione.

"Miss Granger, love is a complicated thing, take it from my experience. Love is a complicated thing, no one understands it, but one thing I know is that it does not last forever." explained Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor." smiled Hermione.

Hermione sat back down to where she started and took out her rolls of parchment, books and her ink bottle and quill. She wanted to escape from her very own existence, she wished she was invisible. Hermione looked up from across the room and saw Ron sneering at her. Parvati and Seamus were sitting behind her with hopeful smiles, at least some people were supportive, acting like real friends.

The Slytherins began pouring into the room; she could see they were not exactly happy. They sneered at her as well; Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. She expected Lavender to sit next to her, but Lavender was already sitting next to Padma. She actually couldn't care less who sat next to her, but it would be nice to see someone actually want to. Draco sat down next to her, just before she ran out of faith. He smiled at her; she managed to stifle one out of her system. She glanced to look at Ron, she saw him gritting his teeth, growing red as minutes passed by. Hermione began to grow red as well, in embarrassment.

Class was dismissed after one hour, Hermione kept remembering what Professor McGonagall had told her earlier, _"Love is a complicated thing, no one understands it, but one thing I know is that it does not last forever."_ She decided that, that would be a rule she would always remember, when in a relationship. She and Draco were now walking down the hallway when they crossed paths with Harry and Ron with Cho and Luna.

"What's the matter Hermione? The ferret broke your heart?" taunted Ron.

"Ron!" quipped Lavender, "Sorry Hermione." she apologized. Hermione smiled at her.

"No. Just seeing you act like an idiot, disappoints me." answered Hermione quietly.

"Hermione pl-" replied Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione, her eyes now filled with tears, "You think this isn't hard for me? Did you think it was easy for me before seeing you fantasizing about Cho? I waited for you, and you finally came, you finally realized that I love you, but you still liked her, what was the point of me waiting for you if it was going to be wasted?" spoke Hermione into her hands, so that her voice was quite muffed, "I'm done waiting, please don't make it any harder for the both of us as it is. It's over." sobbed Hermione. Cho gasped and Lavender's eyes were watering.

"I-I-I-I-" stuttered Harry, as he leaned against the pillar.

"Please... Just let me go..." Hermione choked out, that was all she could manage to say.

Hermione ran from the five of them, none of them even made the attempt of going after her. She ran into the Girls' Prefects Bathroom. She sat down on top of one of the cubicles, she sobbed uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?" asked a voice. Hermione pulled out her wand and looked up, it was Moaning Myrtle.

"Life. Love. Hate." murmured Hermione out of thought.

"I've been there too." said Myrtle, holding out a hand, she wished someone would hold. Hermione tried to hold it, but she forgot that Myrtle was already dead.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Harry Potter. I really like him you know, he's really handsome and-"

"Oh, yeah him. He kept telling Ron that you saw him naked once." stifled Hermione, she managed to actually laugh.

"Yeah, it was during the Triwizard Tournament." blushed Myrtle.

"Well, it's actually him, that's making me cry right now." grunted Hermione.

"I'm sorry." apologized Myrtle.

"Myrtle?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"How did you live, surviving the thought Harry didn't... Well... Have the same feelings you do for him?"

"It was hard at first... It was really hard for me... I wanted to kill myself all over again, but I'm already dead. But I just kept remembering, that it' not the end of the world when someone turns you down..." explained Myrtle.

"That-That was... Thank you." thanked Hermione, as she left.

Students filed out of classrooms to go to lunch. Hermione walked with Seamus and Parvati to the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you, we missed you at Charms." pointed out Parvati.

"Oh... I wasn't feeling too good, so I ended up in the bathroom." lied Hermione. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, it was half a lie.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Seamus.

"I was talking to-" stopped Hermione. Harry and Ron were coming near them; they sat down in front of them. Hermione kept her eyes down on her plate as she began to eat.

"We have to talk." ordered Ron.

"Why?" replied Hermione.

"Please look at us, at least." answered Harry.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't want to."

The tension increased, until Ron exploded.

"You did it with him didn't you?" accused Ron.

"Don't go accusing me like that!" shot back Hermione.

"You didn't even do that with Harry!" shrieked Ron. Hermione and Harry both grew into light shade of pink.

"I didn't do it with Draco, alright?" replied Hermione, growing tired of their tiresome feud.

"Oh." sighed Ron with a look of relief.

"Yeah." replied Hermione, as she swallowed some curry. She walked from the table and to the Girls Bathroom. She washed her face and put another line of eyeliner. Hermione suddenly heard someone walking into the bathroom. She hid inside one of the cubicles. She left the door unlocked of the cubicle, to prevent the cubicle from looking too conspicuous. She squatted on the toilet cover.

"Ugh. I have no idea what Draco sees in her." whined a familiar voice. Hermione recognized it immediately, it was Pansy Parkinson.

"She's not that bad. I mean she's nice to me, even if I dared her to snog Draco." replied another voice. It was Millicent Bullstrode. Hermione smiled, Millicent Bullstrode wasn't always mean. They used to be partnered together sometimes, she told excellent gossip as well. She heard the both of them leave. Hermione ran from the cubicle and looked at the mirror at her face, puckered her lips and then grinned. She walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Hannah Abbott and Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Hermione." greeted Blaise.

"Hi." answered Hermione, looking down at her shoes.

"I need to tell you something, its important." whispered Blaise; he turned back to Hannah, "Hannah d'you mind?"

"No, not at all." she replied.

Blaise pulled Hermione to the corner and they began talking.

"What's wrong, Blaise?" asked Hermione

"Look, during Charms, which I noticed you weren't attending," pointed out Blaise, "Draco was being overly protected of his arm."

"What?" answered Hermione, panicking slightly.

"Don't panic, you'll become too obvious!" scolded Blaise, "Anyways, I think he's a-"

"Please, don't say it; I've been through enough for today" interjected Hermione.

"Hermione, you're the only one who can get through to him. He trusts you." insisted Blaise.

"I know! But still... He's so secretive. Even from me." said Hermione, with exasperation.

"Then use Veritaserum!" suggested Blaise.

"But I can't! The only place to get that is at Snape's office, he's the one that's in charge of all sorts of potions!" reminded Hermione.

"D'you know how to brew it?" queried Blaise.

"No... I'm going to have to look it up in the Library, but what if it takes like, six months to get it properly made!" whined Hermione.

"Then you-"

"No. I know how to get it, right now. I'll get it owled."

"But you don't have an owl, and using the school's owls is too risky."

"Grrrrrrrr..."

"No. Use my owl, just explain to whoever you're owling it to."

"Oh alright!" gave in Hermione.

Blaise, Hannah and she walked to the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione stared at it in wonder, it was glittering green. Everything was green, the couches, the drapes, the picture frames; even all the books were green! Blaise retrieved his owl, and Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag. She scribbled a note on it as quickly as she could do it, but Hermione had the decency to at least make it neat.

_Dear Fred/George,_

_I'm using Blaise Zabini's owl at the moment, I have no time to explain right now. Please buy me some Veritaserum! I need it as soon as possible, please send your owl back to the Head Boy/Head Girl Common Room (the one on the sixth floor), I'll be waiting for it there and will send you a quick reply._

_I promise I'll pay you back anytime soon,_

_Hermione._

Blaise returned with his owl, he telling it to send the letter to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The owl set off in the distance, Hermione stared out the window until it disappeared. She said good- bye to Blaise and ran out of the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione's heart was throbbing as she ran up to the sixth floor; her mind was blurry and fuzzy. She stared at the portrait in the wall; it looked like the witch was hiding. Hermione shrugged, and called out, "Serpenzortia Illusion." As the portrait opened, a blast of ice blue light shot out from the Common Room, hitting Hermione square in the chest, her body being thrown back effortlessly, to the pillars encasing the stairs below...


	5. Veritaserum

**Chapter 5: Veritaserum...**

Hermione lay unconscious a few feet from the open portrait. She had been hexed by someone in the Common Room. She awoke, her body sitting against the pillars that practically saved her from her near death. Students were all around her, staring at her with curious eyes. Madame Pomfrey, was kneeling next to her, she had a rag in her hand, soaked in blood. Hermione's blood. Hermione noticed there was a bottle in her hand, which clearly said: Instant Skull Repairer. Hermione shook her head.

"Mmmmm... What happened?" asked Hermione.

"You were thrown back on these pillars. You almost died, you're very lucky. You also cracked your skull, so I might need you to say over-"

"No! I can't! The Veritaserum!" interrupted Hermione.

"Miss Granger, calm down!"

"It's all right, Poppy." assured Professor McGonagall. "Hermione you will have to stay at the Hospital Wing overnight and that is final."

"Yes professor," sighed Hermione. Hermione groaned heavily, and let Madame Pomfrey take her in a wheel her out on a bed. Harry arrived at the scene when she was being pulled out, he unfortunately, missed her.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"You mean you just got here?" cried out Seamus.

"Yeah..." answered Harry, with an unsure tone in his voice.

"It was Hermione!"

"What?"

"Yeah... She was going to the... to the... to the Common Room and then someone hexed her just as she was about to enter." explained Seamus.

"Oh my God... I-I-I can believe it... And the last thing I said to her was accusing her of doing something she didn't." answered Harry.

"She really cares about you, you know. She talked to me, with the whole Malfoy thing. She felt rather embarrassed and-"

"When was this?"

"On the first day of school."

"That was a few weeks ago."

"Yeah..."

"So that means the Malfoy thing has been going on since the first day of school?" asked Harry.

"I dunno." replied Seamus, "I have to go meet Parvati, bye Harry."

"Bye." answered Harry.

_A few hours later..._

Hermione was at the Hospital Wing, she was tossing around furiously. Pain seemed to surround her. Her hair was all over her face, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Hermione placed her fingers on her face, they were slightly damp. She spread her hair; they were even wetter than the skin of her face. She felt her neck, it was also wet, but her necklace was still there, the necklace from Draco. Hermione opened her eyes; they shifted around, looking for the giant wall clock. Hermione found it; it was 1 AM in the morning. Hermione sighed, and sat up; she looked at her blanket, and her dress. Though it was dark, the moonlit shone brightly from the paper-thin curtains covering the windows.

Her blankets, skin and dress were strangely dark. Hermione started having her periods since third year, but, this was awkward. Whenever she had her periods during her sleep, only the area below her navel was drenched in blood, after tossing and turning at night. Hermione touched her wet hair, and smelled it. It was blood, but where was it from? Hermione could feel her heavy arms, she felt as though they were limp and dead. She stared at her sides, the area where her arms lay, there was blood. More blood than any other area. Hermione stared at her arms, dry crusty blood surrounded the higher areas, but as she moved lower, the smell of blood grew stronger, the darkness grew darker, and the blood was fresher. It finally reached down to her wrists, Hermione put them up to her face, and blood trickled down to her elbows, blood dripped onto her eyelids as she blinked. Hermione's breathing quickened, she suddenly felt fear in replacement of tiresome and tranquility, Hermione was frightened. So she screamed. Her screams rang through the darkened empty halls; alarming everyone near the Hospital Wing.

"What is going-" but Madame Pomfrey stopped, as she grew nearer to Hermione. She shined her oil lamp on Hermione. She gasped at the blood. "M-M-Merlin... Hermione wait right here, please wait." Hermione could hear Madame Pomfrey yelling for all the professors. She came back a few minutes after and with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, can you hear me?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I-I-I-I... Ummmmm..." was all Hermione managed to say.

Professor McGonagall said some spell Hermione could barely hear, the blood on her disappeared. Madame Pomfrey handed Professor McGonagall a bottle that had a strange purple liquid inside. She put it on Hermione's wrists and it smoked. Hermione winced at the pain. She opened her eyes suddenly.

"W-W-What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger, do you remember slitting your wrists in a dream you had tonight or slitting your wrists while you were awake?" queried Professor Dumbledore.

"N-N-No... I-I-I didn't do such a thing!" answered Hermione.

"Then someone attacked you or you were under the Imperius Curse, which I find most unlikely, no one would go through that trouble just for something like this." suggested Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, Minerva, Hermione needs her rest, come back tomorrow if you please." said Madame Pomfrey in her firm tone.

Hermione slept much more comfortably that night. She felt safe. But the only place she wanted to be at was wrapped around Draco's arms...

Draco walked to the Hospital Wing that day. He desperately needed to see Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her dark hair, sweet smirk, flirty looks, brown eyes, luscious looking curves and pink glossed kissable lips. He missed her, he wanted her, he needed her, and life without Hermione was like, life without water, life without faith, life without hope, life without love...

He ran to the Hospital Wing and saw Hermione, reading cards, eating candy from other students. Draco stared at his freshly picked rose, impeccable, perfect just like her. Hermione's face lit up when he arrived. He sat down in a chair and smiled and handed her the rose. Hermione smelled it.

"Thank you." replied Hermione.

"What happened to your wrists?" asked Draco, as he held Hermione's hands in his.

"Someone attacked me, it happened in the middle of the night." explained Hermione.

"I'm sorry. For all of this, everything that is happening." answered Draco.

"Don't say that, it's not you fault. Its not." insisted Hermione.

Draco reached in and hugged her, tightly, lovingly. Hermione hugged back, she loved him and he loved her, what more could she want? But as she asked herself that question, a certain face popped into her head, Harry it was Harry's. As soon as Hermione and Draco pulled away from each other, Hermione read another card; it was, coincidentally, from Harry.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm so sorry for acting like an ass, I really am. Ron's still going about how daft you've been and Luna's having a row at him right now. Anyways, you haven't done it, have you? Well, you're not going out with me anymore, and I know it's none of my business, but still... Remember who you are, and those who care about you. _

_Sorry again,_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS: Meet me outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, at 4:00 in the afternoon._

Hermione gulped, how was she going to see Harry? Madame Pomfrey checked at how Hermione was feeling, Hermione said she felt much better; she felt that she was well enough to go back to classes. Madame Pomfrey hesitated for a moment and then let her go. She told Draco to make sure she always has enough sleep. Hermione smirked.

"Umm... Draco... What time is it?" asked Hermione.

"Errr... 6:00 in the evening. Why?" informed Draco.

"Because Ginny sent me a letter saying I need to see her, as soon as I got released. Is that okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it's not like I own you, you know." joked Draco.

"Okay, later then." answered Hermione as she left from his side.

Hermione crept down the moving stairwells, she found herself in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was sitting next to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry stared at Hermione, and glanced at his wristwatch and stared back at Hermione. Hermione mouthed, "Sorry! I just got released." Harry rolled his eyes, and pulled her to sit next to him. Harry put the Invisibility Coat on top of them.

"I've been waiting here for two hours!" whispered Harry angrily. "D'you know how hungry I am!"

"I'm sorry! I just got released!" repeated Hermione.

"Hermione, I found this roll of parchment with a small bottle inside, in your Common Room." responded Harry, handing the bottle and parchment to Hermione.

"Thanks" mumbled Hermione, as she began reading.

_Hermione,_

_This cost George and I, five Galleons, three sickles and five knuts. Pay us back will you?_

_All the best,_

_Fred_

Hermione tucked the bottle in her pocket and turned to face Harry once again.

"You and Draco are together now, right?" asked Harry.

"Yeeeeahhhh..." responded Hermione with an unsure smile.

"Look, I'm sorry..." apologized Harry.

"Well, I was never really that mad at you, more of Ron, really." giggled Hermione.

"Yeah, he's been being a git lately, even Lavender's avoiding him." sniggered Harry.

"Really? Anyways, how's it going with you and Cho?" questioned Hermione.

Harry remained silent, pausing before he spoke, "It's alright..."

"Alright?" asked Hermione, with an another unsure expression.

"Yeah, it wasn't like us, you know, I mean we were different." answered Harry. Hermione gulped, the sickening feeling of guilt came back to the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah... Of course it wasn't," answered Hermione, hesitating shortly after, "Hmmmm... I miss you Harry, I really do... Not as a boyfriend, but just being there for me, making me laugh, making me smile, making me roll my eyes."

"Yeah." laughed Harry. Hermione hugged Harry, in a friendly way, not intimate, just friendly. Harry was surprised but hugged back, enjoying the moment, because Hermione would never marry him, not now...


	6. Silent Screams

**Chapter 6: Silent Screams**

Hermione stared back at Harry, as he pulled away from her. He forced as smile, a fake smile. But Hermione could see right through him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're not okay, we've been friends for so long that I can tell when you're faking smiles at me." scowled Hermione, "Is it me, with Malfoy?"

"No... Hermione... If you, being with Malfoy, makes you happy, then its okay; because all I want for you is to be happy, with or without Me." answered Harry.

"Okay." murmured Hermione.

"Let's go, we're going to be late for dinner."

"M'kay."

"Remember, I'm always here for you, no matter what." answered Harry, hugging her one last time, and putting his arm around her. He held onto Hermione's soft hands. Hermione missed that hand, with calloused palms from playing Quidditch, with their mystifying grassy scent, and the way it fitted in the right places. But what bothered Hermione the most is what he said before: _"No... Hermione... If you, being with Malfoy, makes you happy, then its okay; because all I want for you is to be happy, with or without me." _Hermione also kept in mind what Blaise told her earlier, about Draco being overly protective of his arm. Hermione shivered. She sat down at the Gryffindor Table, next to Seamus and Parvati as usual.

"Did you just get released?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah."

Hermione began eating her baked potato, and her roast beef. She sipped some of the wine from her goblet, it was lucky; Dumbledore actually let them drink wine. Hermione remained silent, until a first year from Slytherin handed her a note.

"That blonde boy over there told me to give this to you!" said the boy, with his high-pitched shrilly voice. Hermione stared at Draco, and Draco smiled. The boy walked away, running back, to continue eating his food. Hermione opened the note:

_Hermione, _

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement after dinner, straight after, skip dessert, we're making our own. grin_

_Love,_

_Slytherin King._

Hermione smiled and tucked the note into her pocket. She excused herself from the table and ran to the Common Room, the portrait was still broken, but there was a barrier that needed a password.

"Serpenzortia Illusion." called out Hermione. The barrier broke, and she got in. Hermione opened her trunk and got out a long, black dress that had straps. Hermione put it on and stared at herself in the mirror. Hermione grinned, she applied some lip gloss along with a light, and thin line of eyeliner. Hermione put on some black stilettos, and ran from the common room, in a long coat, directly to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione went inside and saw nothing. The room was engulfed in darkness, Hermione walked in further, taking of her coat and shoes, and so that she wouldn't fall. She walked closer, and saw that there were floating white candles, and Draco was there, looking like some prince. His face was half in the darkness and the other exposed in the light, Hermione looked at him like he was a God.

"Hi." he greeted.

"Hey... What's going on?" answered Hermione.

"Well, come on let's sit down." answered Draco as he dragged Hermione to the dark green velvet couch.

Hermione looked at the table; it had two beautiful wine glasses, one bottle of sparkling whit wine and a bucket of strawberries and whipped cream. Hermione smiled and began to giggle. She sat down, crossing her legs, making Draco stare at the tall slit on her dress. Draco popped open the wine, and poured it into the glasses, he and Hermione drank some.

"Come on, eat some." offered Draco, as he held out a strawberry covered in cream.

"No! I'm going to get fat!" whined Hermione.

"Fine, it's all mine then!"

"No!" laughed Hermione, as she ate the strawberry from Draco's fingers. Juice dribbled all over his hands.

"Mmmmm..." smirked Draco as he licked his fingers. He stared at Hermione and then he began to snigger.

"What is it?" grinned Hermione, with her Cheshire cat grin.

"You have-" but Draco just stopped talking and swooped in to kiss her. The whipped cream from her lips disappeared. The kiss was, soft, long and passionate but Hermione broke away and took the bucket from Draco. And she smiled.

"You can't catch me!" teased Hermione.

"You bet I can!" grinned Draco, as they ran around the room. Hermione was about to run near the counter, when she tripped and fell on her back. She was drenched in whipped cream, and strawberries were scattered around and under her. She laughed, even though it hurt, Draco laughed. He crouched down and went on top of her, kissing her lips, soaking up the strawberries. Draco touched Hermione in the right places, tickling her, making her feel sensual. He began to unzip her dress and that's when everything froze. The only thing that mattered was Draco and Hermione, together as one...

Hermione's sensations were uncontrollable, her words were barely understandable. Both of them collapsed in a sweaty heap tangled in a blanket on the floor. They loved each other, they hugged each other, they kissed each other and that was it, it was love...

The halls outside remained silent except for the sound of the Grandfather Clock chiming, since midnight was here. Hermione suddenly awoke, she heard the chiming, and she stood up, her body wrapped in her dress.

"Draco?" whispered Hermione.

"Wha?" he groaned.

"It's midnight!" she replied.

"What!" answered Draco, with a look that spelled out: What the Hell are you doing waking me up?

"Its midnight." repeated Hermione.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" complained Draco, as he tried to find his shirt and pants, along with his shoes. Hermione grinned, she grabbed her dress and began putting it on as well as her shoes.

"We have to get out of here."

"How?"

"Well, we can't get out without getting caught, and we can't apparate yet, so..."

"We'll floo!" suggested Draco.

"Lumos." called out Hermione, and light emitted from her wand.

"OWW! DAMN IT!" yelled Draco.

"Keep your voice down."

"I hit a friggen' fireplace."

"Excellent!"

"What do you mean excellent?" demanded Draco.

"Ugh! Help me find a bag of floo...?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I'll help you, d'you reckon I'm a git?" drawled Draco.

"Maybe... If you won't shut up and help me."

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and said, "Slytherin Gryffindor Adjoined Common Room." Hermione smiled at Draco and waved goodbye.

She disappeared in a flash, finding herself back at the Common Room that was missing a portrait. Hermione walked to her room, she sat on her bed. What would she do if he really was a Death Eater? What would happen to them? Hermione sat down and wept silently, she grabbed a roll of parchment and scribbled a message on it. It said: _I'm really, really, really tired, I've gone to bed by the time you've arrived. _Hermione stuck it on her door with some selo tape and crawled off to bed. She sat up in the darkness, with her hair down, staring at the mirror that was glistening in effect of the moonlight. She stared at her reflection, her face was half hidden. She stared at her eyes; they looked tired, bloodshot and dark. It was so frightening she wanted to scream, but no one would care, no one would listen...


End file.
